


【超级富贵】你永远不知道你的吃鸡队友在干嘛

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【超级富贵】你永远不知道你的吃鸡队友在干嘛

没有什么比难得没通告可以舒适地和恋人窝在被窝里更让人心动的冬日下午了。  
黄明昊抱住侧身的陈立农，他长手长腿的北极兔恋人其实在床上不会占多大地方因为总是会蜷成婴儿睡姿，而且陈立农怕痒，黄明昊最喜欢把他抱在怀里蹭他光滑得仿佛可以吸附手掌的背部皮肤，空气里都是陈立农自带的奶香味。  
“早…啊不午安农农。”黄明昊神清气爽地啵了一口在陈立农的肩头，吸农大户黄明昊今天也满足续命了。  
“嗯嗯。”然而陈立农却只是因为黄明昊的动作耸了耸肩没有什么太大反应，黄明昊撑起身来才发现陈立农不知道什么时候先醒了正背对着他在打游戏，眼神死死地锁定在屏幕上的吃鸡战场里，专注得不行。  
黄明昊负气地收了收胳膊，陈立农用小腿往后踢了踢他，“别闹了啦。”  
这撒娇一般的抱怨，让黄明昊一下子就更想闹了，偏要闹偏要闹，叫你好不容易跨完年有时间陪你男朋友还在这里打游戏，我就要闹得你打不下去。  
黄明昊用腿把陈立农的腿夹住，收紧的胳膊正好压在陈立农胸前的乳珠上，暖气开得很足所以同属于光膀子批的两人就在羽绒薄被下肌肤相贴，陈立农感觉到黄明昊开始舔自己的耳廓，他侧了下头想躲开，却被黄明昊黏上，还变本加厉地把耳机线给他扯了，刚刚还在耳边响起的枪声一下子变成带着热气的舔舐声，吓得陈立农差点一个手抖把三级头丢弃。  
“你干森么…”  
“你玩你的，我玩我的。”  
“你仄样我怎么玩啦！”  
嘴上虽然气呼呼的，但游戏狂魔陈立农还是没有放下手机，在角色打绷带的时候抽出手来想掰开黄明昊的魔爪，却无奈地没有成功，还被摸了两把胸，黄明昊的手掌按压着陈立农柔软的胸脯，过电一般的羞耻感让人忍不住闷哼一声红了脸。  
“变小了…”黄明昊笑了一声，热气扑在陈立农敏感的耳畔，“怪昊昊最近没时间给哥哥好好揉。”  
什么变大变小的啦！你才是没大没小的啦！我是男生诶！  
“你…！喂！”陈立农正想说什么，突然被黄明昊恶意地摸上了裆部，隔着白色的棉质内裤有技巧地按压阴茎，几乎没几下禁欲挺久的身体就有了反应，支起了小帐篷。  
陈立农不正常的喘息声被耳机收了音，随机组到的队友疑惑地问了一句，陈立农咬牙，“没有，我家狗狗刚刚舔了我一下，继续继续快点跑毒了。”  
“黄小狗”闻言便毫不客气地亮出犬齿咬在陈立农肩头，然后在陈立农因为痛而不舒服地扭着身子时换成了吮吸，在对方洁白细嫩的皮肤上留下一串红色的印记，没办法，狗狗都喜欢乱咬乱啃标记领地的啊。  
不过陈立农刚刚的扭动让屁股直接蹭上了黄明昊的裆部直接点燃了他，黄明昊手探进陈立农宽松的睡裤扶上对方的性器慢慢撸动，感觉那小东西在自己手心迅速变大变硬，兴奋地吐出粘腻透明的前精。  
“唔你别…”  
“农农你别乱动啊。”  
怎么可能有正常男人在被帮忙打飞机的时候还可以镇定自若地打游戏啊！陈立农关掉队内语音后看到车都不敢抢生怕一个翻车直接自杀，可是颤抖的手根本没有办法好好瞄准，还几次走火一直在暴露自己位置，平常以他的技术对枪根本不用怕，现在拿着98K都不知道自己在干嘛，吃鸡…当然是不可能的了。  
等黄明昊终于帮陈立农撸出来的时候，陈立农的游戏屏幕早就灰了，射精后的人儿张开嘴小口小口地呼吸着新鲜空气，脸蛋上漂亮的红色和投给黄明昊的嗔怪的眼神简直引人犯罪。  
“都怪你啦！”  
“你不是说过‘该死的还是要死’吗？”  
“仄个本来可以吃鸡的！”  
“我现在补给农农，保证让农农‘吃鸡’。”黄明昊说着和年龄不符的下流情话逗得人面红耳赤，但陈立农还是口嫌体正直地翻了个身正对着他方便黄明昊沾着精液的手指进行开拓。  
陈立农十二月下旬回了台湾，家乡的美食和惬意时光把人养得唇红齿白，倒是一回半个月苦了小粘人精黄明昊，甚至在微博采访里直接说他要去办台湾通行证，心里想的是免得以后陈立农生气时溜回娘家自己逮人都逮不到；浙江跨年两个人终于碰面，可是时间的地点限制让他们也基本上只够躲在后台亲几口，火不但没消下去反而愈燃愈烈…所以现在终于有时间纾解欲望，两个小年轻倒也都心知肚明对方的生理和心理状态。  
陈立农是先射了一次，黄明昊都觉得自己硬得发疼了，三只手指略显急躁得往里捅了捅就抽了出来，把亮晶晶的液体擦在陈立农大腿根部让对方看自己流了多少水。  
“你有病哦！”陈立农真的是招架不住黄明昊，土味情话和下流情话全被这个人说完了，他只能红着脸捶了恋人一下，下一秒黄明昊压在他身上就强行整根没入，几乎是要把陈立农撞翻过去。  
“啊…唔啊！”  
“忍一忍，宝贝。“  
明明新年的第一炮在这么温情的午后应该也是温柔体贴的，为什么黄明昊突然像变了个人一样横冲直撞啊！  
完全没做好心理的准备的陈立农被黄明昊一来就又快又深的顶弄弄得说不出话来，紧闭着眼睛长长的睫毛不安地颤动着，黄明昊终于还是决定哄哄他，欺下身去吸陈立农敏感的乳尖。  
舌尖把小红豆舔得水光潋滟，身下的动作却一点不含糊，黄明昊的手死死压住陈立农的手臂不准他蜷缩或遮挡，整个人被打开在恋人面前的状态简直让陈立农羞得不行，皮肤都泛起可爱的粉色，和深蓝色的被子形成色情而美丽的反差。  
黄明昊每夸他一句“哥哥真漂亮”就感觉身下又被小妖精吸得紧了一些，终于他也无暇去顾及其它，专心致志地想把精致又爱耍帅的恋人干得流出眼泪干得他用喑哑的小奶音求饶。  
黄明昊不准陈立农自己碰前面，偏偏还捏着对方前段不让他泻第二次，十六岁还一直勤于锻炼的小狼狗体力好得很，一直保持着高速撞击，陈立农连忍不出溢出的呻吟都被顶得断断续续，喘气也不匀，只觉得潮水一般的快感涌向身下却又被控制着不得纾解，不得不委屈又迷惑地抬眼看了眼恋人。  
“游戏重要还是男朋友重要，嗯？”  
不是不报，时候未到，黄明昊才没有真的那么大方到一点也不计较刚刚陈立农居然为了打游戏而冷落自己的事。  
陈立农显然是想骂他神经，台面上和私底下陈立农对黄明昊都奶凶奶凶的还喜欢摆着哥哥的架子恃宠而骄地逗弄对自己穷追猛打的小朋友，但是他总不长记性到了床上这些都是自己要加倍还回去的——比如现在他就算想指责黄明昊居然拿自己和游戏比的锱铢必较和无理取闹，却也根本被干得直不起腰说不出完整的句子，命根子还被人捏在手里，不得不显现娇兔兔的原型。  
“呜…你…你重要…”  
乳尖被黄明昊变着花样舔咬，小穴被对方粗长的性器狠狠捣弄，陈立农感觉自己几乎是要在寒冷的冬天里融化在黄明昊的炽热怀抱里，融化成一滩水。  
得到了满意的答案的黄明昊大大方方在陈立农嘴上响亮地亲了一口，大发慈悲地松开手让陈立农射了，然后看着自己腹部白色的液体和恋人被自己胯部拍红的浑圆翘臀，按着陈立农的腰在对方高潮后收缩频繁的软穴里狠狠冲刺了几下，在陈立农真的被逼出泪水的时候终于射在了对方体内。  
“以后农农每次玩吃鸡，就会想起我了。”  
“…那我还怎莫打游戏啦！”  
“治治你的游戏瘾啊，不然小笨蛋明明睡眠时间就不够了还放不下手机。”  
“哪…哪有…”  
陈立农被黄明昊突如其来的温柔撩得七荤八素的完全没有了平时伶牙俐齿的样子，连“小笨蛋”这种不合适的称呼都舍不得再去吐槽，正想抱一抱对方却突然又被掰开了双腿，他惊讶地看着黄明昊在自己的大腿根部轻咬了一口后看着自己还在收缩的小穴然后那个地方又肉眼可见地硬了起来下意识地想往后缩，却被黄明昊翻了个面压在身下。  
“不来了…呜！”  
“新年红包怎么也要发一个吉利数字嘛…6怎么样？”

END


End file.
